


I'm Sorry

by COTwild



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Guy Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Blizzard of '68 (Rise of the Guardians), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, DO NOT POST ANYWHERE ELSE, E. Aster Bunnymund Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), M/M, Oblivious E. Aster Bunnymund, Pooka E. Aster Bunnymund, Pooka Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Poor Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Protective E. Aster Bunnymund, Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Púca | Pooka, Slow Burn, aster is an jerk at first, i love this tag so much, no one likes pitch, one sided pitch black/jack frost - Freeform, pitch is a creep, somewhat mentions the books, somewhat talks about the books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COTwild/pseuds/COTwild
Summary: A tan, rabbit like human thing was found by the overland girl. She didn't know what the little rabbit was, all she knew was that he could talk and that he was all alone and cold. She brought him home and the moment he spoke up, caused her family to faint.They didn't understand what their daughter had brought home, they just understood that he wasn't any normal rabbit kit. He was theirs now, and his name was jack.The Easter bunny was almost never seen by humans, nothing more then a passing glance. It went on this way for a while and he became more of a hermit whenever it wasn't his time to go out, snapping at other spirits and sprites and whatever creature decided to mess with him.Jack just wanted to talk to him, another giant rabbit walking on two legs? He just had to see if it meant something! They were the same species right? But the rabbit was always gone before he could say anything.Then, everything goes down the drain at a dangerous day of skating on just to thin ice. Maybe now the Easter bunny will talk to him?I own nothing besides maybe some plot. this was inspired by another fit but it is not the exact same thing.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost, Jack Frost & Jack's Sister, Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost & Sanderson Mansnoozie, Jack Frost & Toothiana, Jack Frost & Wind (Guardians of Childhood), One sided Pitch Black/Jack Frost
Comments: 36
Kudos: 250





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jackrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615086) by [Luki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luki/pseuds/Luki). 



> if you see any mistakes please comment them out. I won't fix them any time soon but its good to know where they are. don't go overboard with this please and thank you

He didn't know where he came from, or how he got where he was, but all he knew was that he was cold and huddled beside something hard that smelt strange and very unfamiliar. It smelt fresh?

He stayed curled up, ears pressed down against his back to keep them warm as white stuff continued to fall. He didn't remember ever seeing it before and the new experience plus the cold made him tremble. Due to the weird white stuff and wind he didn't hear the person approaching and jumped when they appeared, their large shadow falling over him.

She, at least she smelled like a female, didn't have any fur besides what on the top of her head. He cried out in fear, trying to get away as she got closer.

"Hello there!" She says softly, her voice calm and comforting and her excitement easily noticed as she draws him in. He wants to panic at the stranger carrying him but she was so warm and he was so very cold. Soon she's turning back to her home talking to him all the while. she had frozen at one point when he replied to her, eyes wide and eyes full of wonder.

"you can talk?' she had whispered and he had burrowed into her chest, nodding his head against her. she then picked up the pace, rushing home to show her parents the miracle rabbit. 

Her parents, having seen the tan kit, fainted the second he spoke up. They stayed down for a good five minutes before rising shakily to their feet, crowding around their daughter to look at the rabbit. He spoke softly, brokenly, but they fell in love with the tiny thing.

They kept him, treated him as their own, and watched as the rabbit slowly got bigger. As it started walking around on two legs instead of four. His growth was rapid and within a month he was the same size as the overlands daughter, as his sister.

The rabbit grew happily with his family, helping them scavenge for food and using his great sense of hearing to hunt during the winter. The overlands didn't go hungry, nor did they freeze during the winter because the rabbits shedding coat was turned into sweaters and gloves and hats. 

He kept them alive.

They survived because of their son. They survived because of jack.

It was when he grew older, almost taller then both adults, did the problems arise.


	2. Gifts

Even though he was taller then both of his parents, Jack was less then four year old. His growth rate was faster then humans, meaning he was smarter then both his parents combined as well as being the tallest in the family although still quite lanky.

He had been with the overlands for almost five years now and he was tired of staying indoors, wanting to go out with his sister and play in the forest. His parents noticed this and they knew the best way to give jack more freedoms.

A week of grueling work passed and miss overland has created a cloak that would hide jacks form from prying eyes. His hood included a scarf and gloves for extra protection. Jacks feet were wrapped up in left over cloth until something could be used to keep them hidden.

When he received his gift jack couldn't explain just how happy he was that his mother had given him the best possible gift. As thanks he cleaned up the house and prepared dinner for the night. Afterwards, when his sister and father came home, he showed her what their mother had made and the excitement radiating off of the ten year old was contagious and soon both of them were jumping with glee.

~

The next day came and the excitement was replaced with fear and anxiety as everyone prayed that no one would question jacks appearance.

For the first time in a while jack left the house holding his sisters hand. For the first time in years jack talked to someone who wasn't his family, a neighbor who had called out a good morning. He walked his sister to town where she showed him the best places to play with the other children.

It was winter so jacks clothing was questioned or thought of as suspicious, although being out of the house did earn them some stares from any unlucky soul who happened to be out of the house. It didn't bother them and soon they were heading back home, talking about all of the things they could do together.

Without knowing they stepped into ice, sending Emma sliding away from jack who managed to stay upright.

"We're not supposed to be on the ice!" Emma calls and jack laughs as she tries to get back up to her feet. He bends down and uses his hands to push himself over to his sister, bumping into her and sending her sprawling again and now it's her turn to laugh.

"We need to head home soon." Jack tells her after a few more minutes of skipping on the ice.

"Wait, jack, Look!" Emma calls, pointing to a part of the ice that was clean of snow. Sliding over to his sister jack looks into the ice, watching as it seemed like something was moving underneath the heavy frozen layer.

"It's so cool!" Emma exclaims with a giggle. Jack just smiles and watches his sister as she stares down at the ice in fascination.

"Let's go em." Jack sighs, breath puffing up in the air infront of him. His ears were becoming uncomfortable under the hood as he was unable to hold them down any longer with how happy he was. That was going to be a big problem.

"Okay jack." With that the two siblings slowly got off the slippery ice, holding hands as they made their way back home.

Entering the warm abode jacks eyes instantly settled on the strange Shepard's crook like staff his father was polishing.

"Jackson, sit please." He states as Emma hurries to see her mother. Unwinding the scarf and pulling his hood down jack sits by his father easily.

"I have been working on this for you ever since you hit your first growth spurt. You will most likely grow a bit more so it's a bit bigger then you." He starts to explain, jack hanging onto his every word, "this is for you my son. You can use it to protect yourself and make sure no one comes near."

The staff is handed over and Jack looks over the twisted wood in awe. It was beautiful, somehow crooked at one end in almost a perfect circle.

"I love it." Jack states, smiling widely at his father. His small tail wags when his father stands, pressing a kiss to his sons furry forehead.

"I need to go prepare the rabbits I caught for supper. Why don't you help your mother and sister with whatever women need help with." He chuckles and jack laughs, nodding his head. The two part, one exiting the house while the other moves deeper into it.

"Jackson overland you must remember to knock before entering rooms!" His mother screams and jack scrambled away, his sister giggling like mad in the other room.

"Sorry mother!" Jack calls, his shock and surprise turning into amusement at the sound of his mothers muttering something about "hot headed men"


	3. Fun Times

With the new disguise, Jack was able to leave the home with his sister and meet other kids. The village instantly believed he was Emma's older brother even though the boy was actually younger.

Enjoying the beauty of the town during the afternoon and spending most of the day at school, Jack flourished. His speech, reading and writing improved and so did his behavior as he grew happier and happier.

"I love you jack." His sister would whisper day and night whenever they had to part. She was always so excited to see him at the end of the day.

Not only did the disguise allow jack to go to school, it allowed him to go hunting with his father during the weekends. With jacks impressive hearing he was able to pinpoint animals a mile away from them, weather they be deer or some type of rodent they wouldn't stand a chance against his hearing.

~

It was when their mother fell ill that thing started to go wrong.

Knowing what type of Berries and mushrooms were needed to help her get better, Jack left the home without his disguise before sunset. He didn't care if he was seen, his mother would die without the proper medicine and his father needed to take care of her to prevent anyone else in the family from catching the same infection. 

Emma would be the one to fill water up into the bucket and then place it over the fire to start a boil.

Hopping through the forest on the balls of his feet, Jack managed to find the cave where the berries he needed grew in abundance and quickly filled up the basket he had brought with him before venturing further into the cave to get the mushrooms needed.

He freezes when voices echo back to where he stood, ears up and alert as panic floods into his system. Without listening to what was being said Jack rushes deeper into the cave, hoping to whatever god was out there that the cave had a back exit and he practically melts in relief when he sees the dying light of the sun shine through a small opening near the back. It was just big enough to fit the basket through, barley big enough for himself but he managed to squeeze out of the small crevice and then was rushing back to his family.

~

He had managed to get home and then the fruits and fungi was steamed and then placed at his mothers bedside where she drank a cup full before falling asleep.

Thankfully the mix worked and within the week she was back up and on her feet, thanking both children immensely for what they had done.

Jack just couldn't shrug off the feeling of fear for his mother, and the way he felt free last night without his disguise to hide himself.

He wanted to feel like that all over again.


	4. Freedom

Jack felt cooped up now, felt trapped. He knew it was bad, the want to be out of the house, but he couldn't help it.

Sneaking out at night was how it started, Jack easily leaving through the window of his shared room with Emma. He wore his disguise at first, anxiety and nerves only dampening the feeling of freedom somewhat.

It was well past midnight now, the perfect time for jack to sneak out through the window as usual. He left his clothes behind, instead opting to feel the wind rush through his fur as he sprinted through the woods; swapping from two footed to four and back again.

His laughter rang out as the wind picked up speed, sending leaves spiraling to the ground. The amazing smells and sights and sounds, it was amazing to jack!

He continued to bound through the forest, making sure he didn't stray to far from home when he caught sight of an opening in the rocks. Slowing down he examined the entrance before heading within. It was dark and got colder the further he went but he didn't care, curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back as many said and it did when the back of the cave opened up to a hidden forest.

It was small and just barley brighter then the tunnel he had walked through but the sounds of water was what excited jack most. Following it he came across a river, one that most likely led out to the where his father usually went fishing.

Crouching down where he could see the ripples of the water, jack slowly dunked his hand in. The water was cold, naturally, but felt refreshing along the fur of his hand. It didn't smell polluted either, as the water of the village usually did.

Without realizing it, jack spent hours within the new area, exploring as the sun rise and the forest brightening. Glancing up was what finally made him realize that the time had changed, the sun rising quickly and sending its light through an opening of the caves roof.

With a jolt of fear jack turned, rushing out of the cave and down the tunnel he had walked through hours before. The village would be waking soon, going about their daily routines and jack was more then certain that men would be out hunting by now.

He crouched low, rushing through the bushes back towards home. He felt his panic and anxiety rising, throwing caution to the wind as he sped up. There was a shout and jack bolted, hurrying to his full height and jumping further then he had ever before.

The sound of people trying to follow him sent his anxiety and panic through the roof. He ran through bush after bush, thankfully losing the hunters as he neared his home. With a final jump, jack soared into his room, landing with a loud thump on the floor. Without hesitation he turned and closed the window, breathing heavily as pippa slurred a question as she woke.

The door to their shared room creaked open and jack tensed as he turned to face his parents.

"What is going on?" His father questions as his mother hurried to his side, pulling leaves and twigs from his dirt covered fur.

"Nothing?" Jack tried, still panting and holding the windows closed with his hands. His father was about to question him again when someone was banging on their door. Jack froze, tending up to the point it became painful.

"Jack what have you done?" His mother whispered worriedly before quickly grabbing his cloak and other clothing. He wasn't able to hear the conversation from the front room amidst the noise the fabric made but he caught enough, "there's been a monster sighting" to make his throat close.

"-We've come for reinforcements, we need to protect the village-"

"I will come along but my son can't- he is unwell-"

He ignored the rest, choosing to instead curl up with Emma on the bed, his sister curling against his chest and holding onto his fur below his hood. Jack embraced her gently, as he kept his head and ears down.

He never should have left the house.


	5. Panic

With his anxiety through the roof jack refused to leave the house unless absolutely necessary, leaving his parents to lie to the neighbors about him having caught a cold.

They weren't mad about him leaving the house, just upset. If jack had been just a bit slower he would have been caught and taken away from them, they couldn't lose their son like that.

So jack was more cautious now, always double checking his clothing to make sure everything was in place before leaving the house.

Everything seemed to go wrong, especially when his father actually got sick. whatever his mother had was now infecting his father, worse then it had her. His mother had to stay with him and couldn't leave to get the proper herbs to make him better. This left it up to jack, Hurrying he put on his cloak and rushed out of the house. His heightened senses allowed him to find the herbs his  
Mother had spoken about, allowing him to be back quickly.

Thankfully their father would get better.

~

Emma had been down due to their father's sickness and bed rest but jack knew exactly what to do to make her feel better.

The pond had frozen over and was still frozen when they passed by it earlier so, grabbing his blades and his sisters, the two set off towards it. the second his sister recognized where they were going she perked up, talking quickly about what she wanted to do on the ice.

The ice was clear of snow but still frozen, it was solid below their feet. Jack happily swaps the shoes his mother made specifically for him for the blades to join his sister and the two children spun and danced on the ice for hours.

They were happy until a crack caused them both to freeze.

"Jack?" Emma all but whimpered before the two glanced down at their feet. The ice below pippa was starting to break, spiderweb cracks spreading out from her heel.

"Jack, I'm scared." She Starts to panic, legs trembling as the crack started to grow.

"Everything's fine, em, don't worry ok? Just, just focus on me ok?" Jack speaks calmly trying in vain to force the panic down. Taking his skates off, jack allowed his foot to spread properly on the ice.

"Your gonna be alright, your not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead!" Jack tries, crouching down a bit.

"No we're not!" Emma cries, tears in her iced as the ice continues to crack and groan.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! you always play tricks!" Her voice wobbles as she speaks and he forces a soft chuckle.

"Well, not-not this time, I promise. I promise your gonna be, your gonna be fine. ya' have to believe in me." She nods her head, eyes focused on her brother and her brother alone. He unravels his scarf allowing her to see below his hood and at his face. He was running out of ideas, and by the sound of the ice, he was running out of time.

"You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch!" He exclaims softly, "like we play everyday, it's as easy as,uh, one," Jack steps to the side and winces as the ice all but shatters below his foot only to pretend that the wind was blowing him, exclaiming an exaggerated "woah" that causes Emma to laugh.

"Two," the ice doesn't react," three!" He says, finally reaching where he left his Shepard's crook.

"Now it's your turn" He murmurs, grabbing the crook and turning it towards Emma, "one."

She tries to move and it makes the ice's cracks grow, causing her to gasp, "that's ok, it's okay." Jack soothes, "your doing just fine, now two" another gasp, "three" Jack is quick to catch his sister around the legs with the staph and send her to the other side of the lake, far away from where it was cracking. It makes him move to the side but he doesn't worry, watching his sister as she gets to her feet.

She smiles at Jack, breathing heavy in relief. Jack smiles back, preparing to walk to her only to have the ice below him break. His fur and clothes instantly soak in the water, dragging him down as his sister yells his name.

No matter how hard jack tries, he can't make it to the surface. The water soaking into his cloak and clothes dragging him down faster.

His last thought is of his sister and his family, he hopes that they will be okay without him.


	6. Waking

Darkness. That's the first thing jack sees when he opens his eyes. It's the first thing he remembers.

It was dark, and he was scared.

The ice above him starts to crack as jack floats out of the water, the moons light shining down on him. Seeming brighter then normal.

When jack saw the moon, the moon that was so big and so bright that it seemed to chase away the darkness, he wasn't scared anymore.

"Your name, is Jack Frost." The moon whispered to him. He's lowered down until his feet touch the ice, causing it to freeze over below him. He wiggles his toes, surprised to find himself not slipping on the ice. He looks around, confused and a bit disoriented.

He didn't understand why he was at the pond, what he was meant to do there. Then his eyes focus on his staff and he hurried to it, startling and dropping it when it turns blue under his touch. The end touches the ice, causing frost to spread from its end in beautiful swirling patterns.

He laughs and lifts the staff up, twirling it in his hands before bringing it back down and watching the frost spiral and form. Then he's running, happily dragging the staff on the ground in an intricate frost design. He laughs and the wind blows him up, allowing him to look down at the pond and his frost creation.

"Wow..." Jack murmurs to himself, floating back down. Surprised again at how his pads properly grip the ice. Usually he stumbled around like a foal, Emma and his parents teasing him-

Jack jolts, Emma! Where was she? He, he remembers bringing her skating and then, and then falling through the ice! Grabbing his staff jack rushes to the side of the pond where he left his boots, grabbing them and hurrying back home, not careing that he was leaving big rabbit footprints in the snow. His family would love this new power of his, the beautiful frost patterns could help his other when she knits and they could be sold at a higher price!

He stops mid-step, ears and nose twitching, where was his home again? He couldn't remember. Jack scratches his head, glancing around the forest to try and remember the way home.

He decides to head to the village, that way it would be easier to find his home. He turns in a new direction, happily moving quickly. He thinks he's going on the right direction.

He breaths a sigh of relief when he sees the lights of the town, slowing down and steadying his pace to walk normally and without the little hops. He starts to limp, not liking how his feet seemed to have gotten a bit bigger for his boots.

The village is all hustle and bustle even during the night, children running around playing with dogs, people walking and talking, men fixing their homes and fanning the fires within.

"Oh, uh, hey hi excuse me but-" jack starts, talking to a little boy only to have him run right through jacks body. Jack gasps, feeling winded, as he tries to take a proper breath.

The boy... the boy had just walked through him.

He had stopped and then other people started to walk through him, men and women and even the dog. Each person made the winded feeling get worse and worse.

He backs up, standing on a path out of the village and watching the people walk around, watches them walk home.

Jack needed to go home but where was home? He had to get back to his family! He... he had a family right?

He swallows thickly, unable to remember his parents other then the slightest blurr. He yanks down his hood, trying to get proper breaths in as his panic increases.

His eyes are called to a window and he focuses on his reflection, staring at a white fluffy face. He untied his ears and watched as they rose up, the tips a light blue just like his paws.

He knew he hadn't always been white and he definitely knew that his family weren't like him. They weren't rabbits, they were humans.

Then did his family want him back?

He turns and limps forward a bit before pulling off the boots. His feet feel strange on the snow and dirt but it felt natural too. Jack continues walking until he finds his way back to the pond he had come out of. He stares at its frozen surface before dropping the boots to the ground. He settles himself on the floor, making sure he was fully covered by his cloak except for his head, and stared out at the sky.

The moon was silent now, dull in the sky unlike how it had been before. His staff lay on the ground in front of him and jack stared. He stared until the sun replaced the moon and the pond started to warm and melt.

When voices started to grow he pulled his hood up, keeping his ears tucked down against his back. He didn't need the string to hold them down, his own sadness was enough.


	7. Alone

He didn't understand why he was invisible to everyone around him, why he was able to control frost with his staff.

Why he couldn't remember the family he knew, he had to have had one, he had.

Everyday seemed to be the same, he would walk around with an uncontrolled urge to make it snow, to make it cold, and so he did. He found he could make it snow, he could control the blizzards that came in and the temperature.

It was fun, a distraction from his loneliness.

Then the seasons started to change, it got warmer and he wasn't sure what to do. His instincts were telling him to find colder places to continue doing his job but he didn't feel like leaving burgess.

Spring was starting to come and the inhabitants children of the town were getting excited. Something call the Easter bunny was coming for Easter. It would bring them chocolate and eggs.

How ridiculous did that sound?

Jack would roll his eyes, the Easter bunny seemed like a ridiculous concept until he thought back on himself. So jack waited, he wanted to see this Easter bunny.

When the day came it was the warmest jack had felt since he woke up. He didn't like it, jus the thought of how summer would feel made him shiver.

It was still early morning when he first heard the thumps of something larger then the deer in the forest. It made his ears perk up, the first time in over a week that they were in any position besides flat along his back. If it hadn't been for his enhanced hearing he probably wouldn't hear it as much as he did.

Jack followed the noise, it was moving quickly, going from above ground to below which was strange.

The ground tumbled below him and then a hole opened up almost twenty feet away. The wind was blowing towards him so when the Easter bunny jumped out he couldn't smell jack. The giant rabbit seemed to be exaclty the same to jack, except for the different colors and the fact that he was bigger and walked with more confidence.

When he moved, he left footprints in the dirt. The sight made something ache in jacks heart, would the Easter bunny be able to see him? He glanced down at his own feet, lifting one up to stare at the flat earth below it. He followed behind the Easter bunny on silent feet, thankful that he had foregone his normal shoes for the time being as they would have made his steps Loud and clumsy.

He was about to call out to get the Easter bunnies attention when he tripped, knocking into a tree and rustling all the plants around himself. The Easter bunny froze, ears straight up.

Jack was about to speak when the rabbit tapped his foot and a hole opened up below him, allowing for quick escape.

Jack stared wordlessly at where the Easter bunny used to be. Where has he gone? Why had he run?

Jack swallowed thickly before sighing. He could hear the Easter bunny, but it was faint and barley there so he must be miles away be now.

The one thing that gives him hope is the fact that the Easter bunny had reacted! He had heard him! He could probably see him too!

The excited thoughts causes his ears to rise up, pressing against his hood uncomfortably. If the Easter bunny could see him, does that mean there are other people who could as well?

His excitement gave way to hope, a hope he hadn't thought he would feel anytime soon.

Now he just had to find the Easter bunny again and make him stay still! Then he could talk to him and show him that he's the same! Happily jack bounce back to his pond, laughing giddily the entire way.

He might not have caught the bunny today, but there was always next year right? He would come again! Jack jumped off the ground, allowing wind to pick him up and rise him high up into the sky. He stared down at burgess, at the homes that now had children rushing out of in search of the eggs the rabbit had left behind.

He allows himself to hover with the clouds, trying to see if the Easter bunny was still in his neck of the woods but he was long gone by then. From where he was, jack could faintly seethe different brightly colored eggs scattered everywhere.

He knew someone would enjoy them, but he couldn't figure out who.

He allows himself to land back down by his pond, settling in besides his boots. He'll stay in burgess for a while longer to spread frost during the nights before moving to colder places once it got to warm.

Jack got himself comfortable in the little divot he had dug out the day before. He would sleep here for a now and plan how he'll get the Easter bunny's attention next year.

He won't be alone for long, that thought stayed with him as he drifted off.


	8. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend made art of jack and what he would look like but I don't know how to add it here so 🤷🏻

The next few Easter's were... well, they were failures. He could never get close enough, the Easter bunny would either hear him or smell him and would be gone instantly. He never got a look, if he did he would've seen jack with his hood down, ears up and eyes hopeful. Hopeful that he would get finally someone to talk to.

It never happened.

He couldn't understand why he would run at his scent. Did he smell like a human? Was that why he never turned when he smelt jack? If jack was the same as him, he should smell similar right?

By now he had given up truly understanding why he was the way he was and just accepted it. He's even seen others like him, he was a sprite not a spirit as he's learned, but they weren't friendly. They would always be rude and mean, snapping at him to leave. Call him a kid and belittle him.

So he's been avoiding other seasonal sprites like himself.

He's learned of the tooth fairy and Saint Nick and sandman, the "guardians" of children. They were seen by humans!

They were... so very lucky.

Jacks memories never truly fixed themselves, that feeling of missing something, of missing someone never went away but it did diminish as the days passed. He avoided that part, that void, he didn't need to feel worse then he normally did.

His ears had taken up the normal spot of being along his back, resting lazily. He had also started wearing his boots again when one of the sprites mentioned the fact that he had strange feet, having only seen a small glimpse of them. The comment had sent panic through jack, panic that he was unsure of its origins.

The boots made him walk awkwardly, they were painful as well but it was better to avoid the eyes of the other sprites. They didn't really focus on how he walked, mainly on how he looked.

This year, this year, he will get the Easter bunnies attention. He will make him stay and talk and help him figure out everything that has happened to him. Help him figure out what he was. He was a bunny to, maybe they could be friends! He really wanted a friend.

Jacks fear of losing this encounter was strong, potent. Anything and everything around him ended up covered in a thin but freezing cold layer of frost.

Easter was a few days away and bunny would be passing in through burgess early in the morning. Jack just had to plan a bit more. Then he could get his answers, and maybe even a friend.

~

When Easter finally arrived jack stayed hidden in a tree to wait for bunny, his ears were pressing against his hood due to his excitement. He was about to pull the hood down when the earth rumbled and a hole opened up. He never got to see what was inside the hole and tunnel and the small glimpse simply peaked his curiosity.

Jack startled slightly when bunny jumped through the hole, staying still for a moment to see if anyone was near before moving into hiding eggs.

He didn't waste another second and dropped down in front of the rabbit, making him jump back with shock.

"El-Ahrairah." He cursed out, taking a deep breath.

"You know, your a very hard man to get in touch with." Jack starts in an attempt to lighten the mood , "I've been trying the past few years to get your attention!"

"Tha' was you?" Bunny questions, narrowing his eyes. "You're the one who's been messin' with my egg hunts?"

"Well, I've never touched your eggs but-"

"What do ya' want?" Bunny snaps, crossing his arms as he glares at jack.

"I wanted to talk to you-"

"So you interrupt me on my holiday?"

"It was the only time I could find you-"

"Have you ever thought that I didn't want to be found?" Bunny all but snarls, taking steps towards jack. He was taller and more intimidating then the frost rabbit. Jack shrinks down on himself.

"I-I just -"

"Just nothing." Bunny is quick to kick jacks staff out of his hand, smirking at the surprised cry coming from the others lips.

"You seasonal sprites are all da' same. Especially you winter ones." He growls, thumping his leg as jack lunges for his staff. A tunnel opens up below it and the staph is gone. Pure fear radiates through jack, he needs his staff! How could the Easter bunny be such an asshole!?

"Where did my staph go!?" Jack all but demands, voice high and panicked. Bunny's eyes twitch slightly.

" 'Bout five miles that way." He answers, pointing south, "now why don't you focus on yerself and leave me to my holiday." With that the rabbit taps his foot and disappears down another tunnel. Breathing raggedly jack calls for the wind to help him, soaring into the sky and south in the direction Bunny has pointed it. Tears streamed down his face, his fear growing as his thoughts run wild.

What if it's not there and instead north? What if it broke in the tunnel? What if some other sprite got to it first?

His panic goes away when he sees the familiar wood stuck in the dirt. Wind drops him gently and he collects his staph, holding it tightly to himself as he sits on the ground. His tears turn into ice as they cascade down his furry cheeks, sticking to them and his whiskers.

Any hope he had in finding a friend was gone and his ears stayed flat against his back. The only thing that heard his soft cries were the shadows that shifted with the trees.


	9. Fear

The next few days after Easter jack followed the cold up north, never letting his staff go. He was afraid that someone else would take it, that someone else would break it.

It had taken some time, but soon jack finally found a secluded pond. He pulls his shoes off, leaving them leaned against a tree as he pulls his hood down to properly see.

The pond had a thin layer of ice on it that was starting to freeze over a bit more.

For the most part of his day, jack watched the pond. He watched as different animals came and went, from the smallest of mice to deers and foxes to wolves. It was calm for once, even as jack continued to worry over his staff, fear for it.

The sun was starting to set when jack noticed the unnaturally long shadows the trees seemed to cast. He pulls his hood back over his face, watching as the shadows creeped in his direction.

A twig snapped and jack shot up into the air, boots clutched in one hand and staff in the other. he stared down at where he had just been, the shadows looked normal. Not the stretched out pools of black that had been heading in his direction.

He turns and heads north, away from the pond and growing shadows. He follows the cold to Greenland, easily settling against a pile of snow. It doesn't soak through his cloak like it normally would if he was alive, so he was at least somewhat comfortable. He shoved his boots on his feet, ignoring the twinge of pain that came from being shoved into the too small shoe.

He closed his eyes and tried to rest but soon the feeling of being watched was back, opening his eyes he once again saw the shadows stretch out and reach towards him. His fear surged and he jumped up into the air with a strong kick.

"Who's there?!" He shouted, trying to be intimidating but his voice wobbled and cracked on the last syllable.

"My, my, my, what an interesting sight." A voice purred and jack spun around in a circle where he floated, held aloft by Wind. He held his staff protectively in front of him, trying to find the source of the voice. A shadow darted forward and he shot a burst of ice at it, leaving clear blue spikes in its wake.

"Trigger happy are we?" The voice purred again and jack let out another blast of ice where he thought it had come from.

"Who's there!" Jack yelled out again, voice high with fear. The person chuckled and it caused the shadows to riddle.

"How impolite of me," a grey man in all black seemed to materialize out of one of the shadows, "my name is pitch black."

Jack watched the new man with untrusting eyes hidden by his hood, "don't I get an introduction from you?" Pitch questioned, smirking and showing shark like teeth.

"Why are you following me?" Jack snaps and pitches eyes narrow.

"I can't just set up a friendly meeting?"

"Not after stalking me for a couple days before hand." Jack all but snarls, hands down right on his staff he could feel the wood through his gloves.

"Now answer my question!" Jack yells, flinching as darkness seems to swallow up the area when a cloud moves in front of the moon. The shadows grew even more, causing his anxiety and fear to spike. He was starting to feel lightheaded, weak, the longer he stayed. Pitch hummed happily, stepping closer to the winter teen. Jack holds his staff towards pitch, not allowing the man to move any closer.

"Do you not know who I am?" He questions, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I don't and I don't think I care." Jack replies.

"I'm the boogie man you ignorant winter sprite! I bring nightmares and consume fear of all those around me, getting stronger with each day!" Pitch snarls and Jack tenses, ready time flea.

"Your fear, your anxiety and loneliness, it's intoxicating," Pitch growls, eyes narrowed and focused solely on jack, "it would keep me fed and happy and powerful for the next few centuries!"

"Your insane!" Jack states, throwing his staff out to send a blast of ice at the man. Pitch is quick to side step it, looking up only to see just fly away.

"You won't get away that easy boy! I'll just follow your fear right back to you!" Pitch shouts, unable to properly keep up as the sprite zooms over the ocean.

~

Jack only stops when he reaches the Arctic, exhausted he is quick to drop down into a snow bank. His heart was pounding and his fear was palpable. He needed to get his emotions under control or that psycho would find him.

He buried himself in the snow, trying to calm down and think of anything besides pitch, staff clutches tightly in his hands as he curls his body around it.

He couldn't let this man control him through his fear, he wouldn't allow it! So he came up with a plan, follow the sun and stay in open spaces. If it's sunny there is no darkness for pitch to appear in. Open spaces would prevent any shadow from forming, or at least prevent the larger ones.

He growled in the dark of his hole, shoving his boots off as well as his gloves to curl around them as well.

He doubted he could get any help to get away from pitch, the Easter bunny was out of the picture as well as most of the other sprites and spirits. Maybe he could go to Santa's workshop, he protected kids right? And technically teenagers too! So maybe he would help Jack?

The small glimmer of hope helped to calm jacks nerves and fears, allowing him to finally relax. He closes his eyes, sniffling and curling into a tighter ball around his staff. The comfort of the cold and his clothes helps to easily fall asleep.


	10. Santas Workshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack tries, he tries really hard.
> 
> pitch is creepy

He wasn't sure exactly when he reached the North Pole, but he didn't really care. He was on a mission to find santa, to find Nicholas ST. north.

He cared about children, even if jack was a teen and wasn't human, he would help right? He couldn't be ignored! He hoped he wouldn't be ignored. 

North would protect him, keep him safe from pitch and bunny. He hoped he would.

When he finally came across the workshop, stopping at one of the windows to look inside, his jaw dropped. It was beautiful.

The workshop was filled with colors and lights and toys, it was amazing! There were yetis happily moving around as well as some elves scurrying between the yetis feet and along shelves on the walls.

He didn't want to be anywhere else.

Jack floated down to one of the windows, eyes wide as he watches what was going on inside, searching for North. He presses his hands against the pane of glass, surprised at just how warm it felt, close to burning for him.

With still no sight of north jack moves to another window, still in Awe at what he sees. Each new angle showing more and more wonders, toys everywhere! Dolls, cats, robots, cars everything for kids!

Jack really, really wanted to play with some of the stuff.

Moving from window to window, jacks hope both diminished and grew. If he could just find north, maybe he will let him play with some of the stuff? Or maybe joke with the yetis? Or, or chase the elves!

Finally deciding that he's seen enough jack begins searching for a way in, besides the very obvious door and multiple windows, which mind you were all closed.

Each locked window was checked twice, three times, four times, until jack gave up with a huff. Glancing around, jack tensed up a bit with how low the sun was in the sky. The workshops shadow stretched out large and wide, just like the building itself.

Jack shivered, he does not want to be out here when it gets darker. If pitch were to find him he didn't really know what he would do. If he could just follow him wherever he goes will he ever be safe?

Doubling his efforts to find a way in jack manages to pry open a window, freezing in surprise when it squeaked in protest. A smile makes its way into his furry face and he opens the window wider before slipping in. The heat from within the building causes him to stop, water sprouting along his fur and coat as the frost that always adorned hisself melted.

He shakes his head, ignoring the heat to watch the scene play out below him. The yetis were yelling at a bunch of elves that had managed to knock over a row of stuffed animals.

Jack laughed quietly and began to make his way down, not wanting to startle anymore with his abrupt presence.

He's halfway do when an elf shrieks and points a finger in his direction. He tilts his head at it before a yeti yells and grabs his arm. Jack startled, a jolt of ice encapsulates the yetis hand as jack moves away.

The other yeti begin to attack, all yelling and trying to grab him. One throws a car in his direction, the elves throw another elf at him? He dodges them all, trying and failing to speak to the yeti.

"Wait!-" a car hits his side.

"Please I-" he dodges a fist

"Please!" An elf launches itself at his face, hands scrabbling and attempting to get below his hood.

Jack, in a bit of panic, let's out a yell, throwing his arms out to his sides and sending the yeti and elves back with shards of ice pointing at them. The elf that was on his face was in its own block of ice, it's hands the only thing that poke out. It desperately waves it's hands, wrist popping every now and then.

The yeti and elves stay frozen for a moment, unsure what had just happened, before beginning to climb to their feet. Their yelling returns and one of the yetis break a part of the ice he had created and throw it at him. He flinched away for it, turning and throwing himself at the doors, the wind catching him the second he was outside and bringing him far, far away.

The tears trailing down jacks face froze around his mouth, sticking his whiskers and fur together uncomfortably. He was curled up under a tree in front of the pond he came out of, rocking himself back and fourth. It was already a strangely cold night in Brugess but with jack being their the temperature plummeted further then normal.

~

He didn't understand what made him go back the second time. Or the third. Or the fourth. Or fifth, or sixth or seventh. It had been his eighth and final try and he was met with the same reaction.

Yetis and elves alike scrambling and trying to get to him. They didn't pay attention to anything he said and still threw stuff at him. They knew better then to try and touch him and the yetis began to use brooms to bat him out like he was some cat or rodent! Well... he was technically a rodent?

It didn't matter. They still didn't want him there. Although the yeti learned, the elves didn't seem to and he had twelve elves thrown at him in the entirety of all his attempts, three of them actually hitting him but only one caused him to panic in a similar fashion to the very first time.

He was tired now, ears flat along his back as he stared at water ripple below a frozen lake. He was somewhere in Greenland, surrounded by snow that had doubled in the amount of the time he's been there. His emotions all over the place and he knew pitch was probably nearby, the feeling of someone watching keeping the hair on his neck prickly.

A pair of eyes were boring into the back of his hood but he didn't move, didn't acknowledge them.

At one point the feeling went away, the oppressive feel to the air going with it. Jack trembled, pitch was probably waiting for now. Watching.

Jack knew it wouldn't be long before he tries something again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so every other week I work on my stories and will spam update all four at once on Sunday.  
> so this week I worked on chapters, next week break, the week after that chapters :)


End file.
